Chromaggus
thumb|ChromaggusA two-headed dragon beast in Nefarian's service, who resides in Blackwing Lair after Flamegor and before Nefarian. He drops the Tier 2 Epic Set shoulders for all classes. Chromaggus Chromaggus is a boss in Blackwing Lair, right before Nefarian. One of the most challenging aspects to Chromaggus is the randomness of his abilities. As the name suggests (derived from "khroma", the greek word for "color") (name can also come from Chromatic, which means he's powered by dragonflights from all colors), Chromaggus shimmers in various colours related to the palette of his current abilities. The abilities are determined upon instance creation, and will only be reset with the instance timer. Despite his canine appearence, he's actually a dragonkin. (It is possible that he was created as a result of Nefarian experimenting on captured Core Hounds, such as The Beast found in Upper Blackrock Spire, possibly by feeding or injecting dragon blood from various dragons from all dragonflights, since there are dry dragon corpses hanging around.) Abilities Breath Attacks Chromaggus' breaths are unique in that they do not only affect the front of Chromaggus, but hit everything within LoS of Chromaggus. In each new instance, Chromaggus will use two of five possible breaths. This combination will stay with him for the remainder of the instance timer. * Corrosive Acid- Deals Nature 875 to 1125 damage every 3 sec for 15 seconds. Armour reduced by 3938 to 5062. * Frost Burn - Attack speed reduced by 80%. Does approximately 1400 damage. * Ignite Flesh - 657-843 Fire damage every three seconds for 60 seconds. This can stack if he casts it again within the 60 seconds the debuff lasts for. * Incinerate - 3675-4275 Fire damage. * Time Lapse - Stun for 6 seconds, reduces maximum health points to half. Significantly reduces aggro. You will need 2 tanks for this attack. You will need an offtank to gain a lot of aggro and move out of line of sight right before time lapse. The rest of your raid will be in the line of sight. This method allows everyone a small amount of aggro loss and your offtank will pop to number one. Have your offtank bring him back around to where the maintank is and continue. It's a good idea to have a healer to stay out of line of sight to heal the offtank. THIS BREATH WILL EFFECTIVELY HEAL YOU WHEN IT WEARS OFF. A breath is cast every 30 seconds, and the 2 breaths alternate. Note: A rumour is circulating that Chromaggus' breaths can be predicted by examining the dragon carcasses in the Ebonroc and Flamegor's room. While believable, several days of attempts will prove this untrue as the carcasses randomly change colors if the instance is empty long enough, much like how the Death Talon packs despawn if left partially cleared. Brood Afflictions In addition to his two breaths, Chromaggus also radiates Brood Afflictions which debuff everyone in the zone, not just those in line of sight. They include: * Brood Affliction: Black (Curse) - Fire Damage increased by 100%. * Brood Affliction: Blue (Magic) - Movement slowed by 70%. Casting speed reduced by 50%. 50 mana drained per second. * Brood Affliction: Bronze - 4 second stun at random intervals for 10 minutes. Can only be removed with Hourglass Sand. * Brood Affliction: Green (Poison) - Healing reduced by 50%, 250 every 5 seconds. * Brood Affliction: Red (Disease) - 50 damage/3s. Heals Chromaggus on death. It is extremely important that the raid is constantly cured of these debuffs as they not only hinder the players, but can result in a wipe if any player gets all five of the debuffs. For Alliance, this part of the fight is simplified by Paladin Cleanse, however Horde side will have to assign one or two of the various healer classes along with Mages and Warlocks' Felhunters to handle each type of debuff. Bronze affliction can only be removed with Hourglass Sand, which drops off the trash packs leading up to Chromaggus. (Mages who are have the proper Frost talents can also activate Ice Block to cancel it.) Only healers, tanks, and hunters should need to remove bronze affliction. All other classes can live with it and must adapt to the frequent stuns. When a player gets all five afflictions, they will turn into an elite Drakonoid. This mutation cannot be dispelled. The only way to deal with this situation is by polymorphing or killing the mutant player. When the player dies, Chromaggus is healed for a significant amount of health, prolonging the encounter. Attempting to chain polymorph the player may become complicated by the immense magical resistence that the player gains from the debuff. As such, it is best to keep these debuffs from ever stacking past 3. It also helps to keep a Restorative Potion handy in case the main dispellers are running low on mana. Mages can use iceblock to remove afflictions, however they cannot ice block out of the mutation. Enrage and Frenzy Chromaggus periodically frenzies throughout the fight and must be kept tranquilized by hunters. The frequency of these frenzies is much greater than those of Magmadar but not quite as often as Flamegor. Nevertheless, frenzy must be kept off or the tank will die very quickly. At 20% health, Chromaggus will enter a hard Enrage that lasts the duration of the fight. He can still frenzy, which makes it even more important for hunters to stay on top of their tranquilizing shots. Additionally, healers who were taking time lapse breath should stop at this point and focus solely on keeping the tank up. Shimmer Chromaggus' skin can "shimmer", changing his vulnerability to a particular school of magic. If you have CTRA it will help you know when his vulnerability changes and identify it when it is found. Strategy The Chromaggus fight is all about line of sight. There are several possible positions where he can be tanked effectively: * The top of the circular ramp up to where Ebonroc and Flamegor patrol * On the circular ramp itself facing down * The door to his own room * Between the cubbies on the right hand side before the circular ramp Find somewhere that suits your raid and that you are happy with. As described above, Chromaggus has different breaths. This fight is a long one, and the trick to it is to move OOS when CTRA gives a breath warning. All other than the MT should move OOS. Healing should intensify on the MT during this period as he will be taking heavy damage from whichever breath Chromaggus uses. The breaths are cast alternately so once you know which breaths he is using you can prepare appropriately. During the fight Chromaggus will shimmer. This means his resistances have changed. He will become extremely vulnerable to one type of magic and extremely resistant to others allowing for a boost in dps (or allowing dps to slow for a time to allow tanks to keep ahead on aggro) The one difference to this tactic is the Time Lapse breath. Commonly called 'hard mode' Chromaggus, Time Lapse is a breath attack that stuns and clears aggro temporarily on all who are affected by it. The stun can be resisted, however Chromaggus will target the person highest on his aggro list who is not stunned. In order to deal with Time Lapse the tactic in theory is simple, but in practice is harder. *MT - Affected by every time lapse, after he recovers from the stun, Chromaggus should return to him *Healers - In rotation should be afflicted by every other time lapse to ensure that their aggro stays below that of the offtanks *DPS - Same as for healers, ensure that you are affected by occasional time lapses *Off Tanks - Should Build as high a level of aggro as they can and then in turn run out of LoS on the Time Lapse warning. When Chromaggus casts time lapse, he should charge for the off tank who went OOS The off tank should then reposition and tank him until time lapse wears off when the MT will take over again. A warlock can leave an imp on the ideal tank spot so that it is easy for the off tank and MT to get the positioning perfect. For all who can decurse, it is important to be on the ball due to the Brood Affliction debuffs as described above. It is vital that hunters keep tranquilising shot up on this boss as he hits like a train if in frenzy. * http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/bwl/chromaggus.php - German Tactic Link Loot ;Normal ;Tier 2 Shoulders *Angelista's Grasp *Ashjre'thul, Crossbow of Smiting *Chromatically Tempered Sword *Chromatic Boots *Claw of Chromaggus *Elementium Reinforced Bulwark *Elementium Threaded Cloak *Empowered Leggings *Girdle of the Fallen Crusader *Primalist's Linked Waistguard *Shimmering Geta *Taut Dragonhide Gloves *Taut Dragonhide Shoulderpads *Bloodfang Spaulders (Rogue) *Dragonstalker's Spaulders (Hunter) *Epaulets of Ten Storms (Shaman) *Judgement Spaulders (Paladin) *Nemesis Spaulders (Warlock) *Netherwind Mantle (Mage) *Pauldrons of Transcendence (Priest) *Pauldrons of Wrath (Warrior) *Stormrage Pauldrons (Druid) World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Chromaggus. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Category:Bosses Chromaggus Chromaggus